


Shirogane to Sakazaki

by LordTaiyaki



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, Hatoful Boyfriend spoilers, do not read this until you've achieved all the endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTaiyaki/pseuds/LordTaiyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been so high up in the air before, and now he was just relieved to find himself closer to the ground.</p>
<p>That day, he left for school as Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane. The next morning, he returned as Sakuya Shirogane, an only child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shirogane to Sakazaki

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post on AO3. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I wrote it. But before you read, please bear in my mind that **this fic contains spoiler for both the Bad Boy's Love normal and true endings.**. With that said. happy reading!

It had approximately ben three months, two weeks, and one day since the incident at St Pigeontail’s .

And just like with everyone else, the incident had taken its toll on Sakuya Shirogane. He was physically unhmared, yet the his emotional and mental wellbeing were damaged enough to put him in a stupor for days, weeks even. During that time, he couldn’t find the will to leave his room, let alone the mansion (though he desperately wanted to).

Sakuya Shirogane didn’t know which among the many major events of that day was the most damaging one. Two certainly did come into mind: the revelation that he was in fact _not_ a full-blooded Le Bel and the death of his _real_ brothr. The former was, for sure, not as devastating as it should be. It did shatter his entire belief that he was an aristocrat; one chosen to rise higher above the common others. One whose world is different than theirs. One whose life is valued most above theirs. One who is not allowed to speak, let alone breathe the same air as them.  In the end, he was anything but that chosen one.

On one side, it ripped away the very core of his entire being for the past sixteen years. On the other  it granted him more freedom to do as he wished –as his heart told him to do.  It’s as if being ‘stripped’ of his former identity as a Le Bel allowed him to reborn anew. Every act he commited, every decision he made, and every word he spoke were all Sakuya’s and Sakuya’s alone, without the name ‘Le Bel’ burdening his shoulders.

Of course, he didn’t dare telling the truth to anyone. Maybe his mother already knew, but for the time being, he’d just have to keep that secret to himself lest he gets ousted from the house –or worse, had his life taken away under the orders of his “Father”

And there’s Sakazaki’s –no, Yuuya’s death.

And with that thought along came another feeling that wasn’t grief: remorse. Had Sakuya known how Yuuya himself took on great lengths to ensure that his dear little brother lived under the Le Bel name in luxury, he would have treated him a lot better than he always had. Right up until his death, Sakuya had done nothing but insult and even accuse him of murdering Tosaka even though he was well aware that Yuuya was his ally. Blood was thicker than water they say, but Sakuya pointed the finger at Yuuya in favor of the auspicious Doctor Iwamine, who was eventually revealed to be one of the driving forces of the entire incident.

(But despite his bias and overwhelming respect for the doctor, Sakuya did at one point suspect him. And even with the obviously dubious mannerisms that the doctor showed him, Sakuya’s instinct still forced him to suspect Yuuya all the same. Come to think of it, didn’t the doctor deliberately jeer at Sakuya’s bias towards _him?_ )

In the end, none of that mattered. It didn’t matter who was faulty at the end. What’s done was already done. Tosaka was dead. All of her remains were beyond salvation, most of them rotting away in the chemistry lab (though for all he knew, the human army could have taken them away and stored the body parts somewhere else. Probably to be used against the birds in the future.). Her brain was out of the question as well, decaying inside the scarecrow’s burlap head according to what he heard from Nanaki. Then, there were other things like Kawara being infected with the Charon Virus for life without any known treatment. And Yuuya died anyway.

It would take a while for Sakuya to move on after his brother’s death. With much self-encouragement (and Okosan’s prodding), he managed to drag himself through the entire hell in one piece. But after his return to the Le Bel mansion, that memory switched its purpose into something for Sakuya to brood upon. It’s as if his time just....stopped.

(Speaking of which, Sakuya remembered the morning he was reunited with his “family”.  The moment he saw his father, the _new_ father who ousted Yuuya and killed his real father, he had to hold back an incredible urge to punch him. This “father”, who threw away all of Sakuya’s beloved instruments to make way for his ‘important’ education on taking over the Le Bel family –the one who planted his rotten ideas about aristocrats and commoners and intentionaly building a wall around Sakuya’s mind and trapping  him within that wall, effectively barring him from interacting to the so-called low-borns in a civil way. Hence the unhealthy attitude he showed towards Yuuya and everybody else. But instead of punching ”Father”, Sakuya simply let himsel melt in his mother’s warm embrace. He didn’t have the heart or energy to look at her glassy eyes and tell her about Yuuya’s fate either.)

For the first time in his life, Sakuya felt suffocated by the sky he was soaring in. He wanted to touch the ground and lie on it forever, despite  previously  having  gazed at it with disgust.

* * *

 Suddenly,  a knock resounded fom the door. Groggily, Sakuya rose up. For a good few minutes, he sat on the edge of his bed before making his way to answer the knock.

(Normally, he’d simply yell at whoever was on the other side of the door. Either telling them to get lost or simply scold them for interrupting whatever he was doing.)

Slowly, Sakuya opened the door to reveal  a maid standing in front of him wih a nervous expression. She was young, fair, and every bit as afraid as anyone else upon having to interrupt the young master from his slumber. After all, Young Master Sakuya _was_ notorious for berating servants whether they were right or wrong. And then, there was his habit of making scathing remarks about commoners.....

"Good morning, Master Sakuya" she nervously greeted "Pardon me for intruding at such an ehm... _ungodly_ hour...." the maid’s thumbs fiddled as she spoke.

_What  do you think you're doing intterupting me like this? Know your place, low-born!_ "What is it?"

"Ah...um, well,” She carefully continued. She was lucky she didn’t stutter. Young Master Sakuya especially liked to scold at sevants who stutter.  "You have a guest waiting for you downstairs."

Sakuya only stared at her. He definitely wasn’t expecting any guest.

_What guest? Am I supposed to even care?_ _Is this_ _supposed to be_ _an urgency_ _?_ _Be specific girl! Your job doesn't just require you standing around and looking pretty, you know!_  "Who is this guest you speak of?”

The maid's shoulder tensed. Frantically, she looked around the hallway. After making sure that it was empty save for the two of them, hear relaxed. She then leaned forward an signaled for Sakuya to do the same, before whispering  "It's someone from the Dove Party. He wished to talk to Master Sakuya alone."

Sakuya's eye widened. That moment, all his senses snapped alert in an instant. He  immediately straightened up . This was definitely not a something he could turn down. Quickly he turned away from the door to ready himself.

"Um, pardon me sir? May I go now?" the maid’s voice piped up from behind him.

Sakuya looked back to see the maid still standing in front of the door. He forgot to dismiss her.

_What are you standing there for? Scram away,  mongrel_ _!_  “Sorry. Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"U...um, okay, Master. I'll tell him right away." The maid quickly excused herself and rushed downstairs.

Sakuya sighed. Apparently, the revelation didn’t just change his view of commoners. His mannerims certainly changed as well. Behind his back, the servants had been talking about how he’s beggining to treat the servants in a more civil, if not _kinder_ way. They didn’t say anything about Sakuya praising them or willingly talking  to them in a friendly manner, he just didn’t insult them in the way he normally did. Actually, he had refrained from insulting them _at all._ If the servants felt relief seeing his change in attitude, it didn’t show. They acted nervously around him like usual. Or were they even more nervous at his change of attitude? Anyway, this didn’t bother Sakuya. He eventually had to change his attitude sooner or later.

And of course he didn't insult the commoners anymore -he was a commoner himself.

* * *

 

The Dove Party agent’s visit was very brief. He didn’t tell Sakuya much aside from relaying message from his colleague. Said colleague was asking for Sakuya’s presence in a café on the edge of a shopping district. In Sakuya’s mind, this colleague was no doubt Leone J.B.

As soon as the guest  left, Sakuya wasted no time rushing to the aforementioned café. The sun was almost blinding to the former recluse, but his heart was hammering so wildly against his chest and he couldn’t care less about the overwhelming sensations that the outside world thrusted upon him. He sat plagued in anxiety all the way from the mansion to the café.

When the car finally pulled in front of the specified building, Sakuya hurriedly pushed the passenger door open and made a mad dash to the café’s entrance. As soon as he got inside , he looked around for a blonde man with a beard wearing golden dog tags. When Sakuya didn’t find who he was looking for, he turned to a waitress standing nearby.  The agent had given him a secret code should he ask the employees as a last resort (apparently, this café was frequently visited by Dove Party agents. Or maybe  just Leone).

“I’m looking for the Bright and Massive. Can you tell me which tree is The One currently perching on?”

“Sure. He’s waiting upstairs with another one.” The waitress answered with a knowing smile.

Sakuya was puzzled at the last bit of the waitress’s answer, but didn’t inquire her any further. After giving her a quick thanks, he rushed towards the stairs.

(And for once he didn’t mock another person who isn’t from his mansion or school. That’s a first.)

Once he reached the second floor, Sakuya immediately searched for signs of Leone. Noticing that the room was empty, he went outside.

As soon as Sakuya was out in the patio, a cool breeze welcomed him. The sun was bright, but not as blinding as before. Somewhere among the trees surrounding the patio, cicadas were crying. People were right. Japanese summers were rather pleasant if not for the occasionally burning heat.

After a good few minutes standing idly in one spot, Sakuya decided to move and explore the area , ignoring the sweat building up under his clothes (going out wearing a long-sleeved shirt during summer wasn’t a very good idea after all).

Venturing further back into the area, he noticed that the patio was mostly devoid of human presence save for a figure sitting behind  a table for two. Thinking it was Leone, Sakuya decided to approach the them.

“Leone...” he called out. “What is it you’re summoning for –wait.“ Sakuya stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he got a clearer view of the person’s appearance.

It wasn’t just his movements that ceased.  Sakuya’s heart seemed to stop beating as well.

Occupying the table wasn’t Leone J.B. It was someone else. Someone who wasn’t supposed to be here. Heck, this person wasn’t supposed to be _anywhere._

But there he was. Sakazaki Yuuya.

Sakuya had to muster all his strength to pervent his legs from failing. He tried to blink the mirage off, but it wasn’t working. Yuuya –no, Yuuya’s _ghost_ didn’t disappear no matter how many times Sakuya blinked. This was complete utter blasphemy propagated by his brain. Now that he thought of it, he was definitely in no place to comment about Kawara’s sanity slippage during the incident, because now he was having one too _._

And “Yuuya” wasn’t helping either. If this Yuuya has something to say to confirm that he was indeed the real Yuuya and not just a trick whatever Japanese spirit played on Sakuya , he better say it. If he was truly the loving brother he claimed to be.

His supposedly _dead_ brother, who he was holding three months ago, all bloody and trembling and gripping at the between of life and death and trying to drive away Sakuya’s oncoming tears and spouting the truth about his brother’s true lineage instead of heeding his own condition and-

There he was, alive and well.

Just to make sure, he approached the table until he was several steps away from his supposed brother.  Sure enough, it was really him. It was unmistakenly Yuuya, with his glasses, suave smile and all. Hell, those clear blue eyes which were staring right up at him were definitely Yuuya’s.

“Madness!” Sakuya hollered, grasping his dishveled hair.

“Why if it isn’t my darling little brother.” Yuuya greeted him with his signature enchanting smile and playfulness. “Salutations!”

Fixated on the spot, Sakuya tried his darndest best not to let the tears spill.  “You scum! You villain! Explain yourself! Why are you still alive!?” He cried furiously.

“Why? Why you ask?” Yuuya chuckled, oblivious to Yuuya’s expression. “Well, for starters, I could never bring myself to leave all the ladies sad and alone.” _Nor can I let myself leave my little brother sad and alone._

Still hanging his head down, Sakuya tried to supress the stinging sensation in his eye. Even now, Yuuya still chose to talk in circles, didn’t he? “How much must you mock me before you will be satisfied!?”

Sakuya didn’t realize a figure approaching him and grabbing his shoulder. “Hello again, young Shirogane.”, a familliar voice greeted.

Sakuya lifted his head to face the owner of that voice. “Leone…!?”

Leon J.B merely chuckled at the boy’s reponse while Yuuya smirked. It was cruel not to soothe him, but they decided to continue playing around.

“Truth be told, Leone here gave me an antidote.” The older brother explained in a calm voice. “You see, I was loitering around on the border between life and death until he pulled me back in a miraculous revival.” He ended with a mischievous smile.

“Bu-but he said he was going to recover your body!”

The Bright and Massive agent shrugged. “I do not recall saying I was going to recover his _corpse_. Big difference you know.”

But whatever Leone was saying flew over Sakuya’s head. “Lunacy! Madness! Inconceivable!” He continued his tirade.

“Now, now, isn’t that a bit much?” Leone tried to calm him down. But again, Sakuya didn’t listen.

“Give it back....” Sakuya couldn’t contain his tears any longer. “Give me back the time and energy I spent mourning you!” He cried, no longer bothering if he was actually bawling.

Yuuya however, didn’t change his inappropriately serene demeanour. “You mourned me? I’m so flattered.”

The offhanded answer enough to break Sakuya down.

“GAAAAAHH!!!” he screamed before collapsing to the ground. Retaining his conciousness, the younger brother dug his nails into the tiles, ignoring the unpleasant sensation of shivers running along his spine.

“Well then,” Leone turned back his intention to Yuya. “ We can’t stay long, Sakazaki Yuuya. It’s time to set out on our next Bright and Massive Mission. This is your chance to regain the department’s trust.”

“Roger that! Let’s go –wait, wait. Sakuya, it’s enough. You can’t stand up now.  Why are you prostating? Oh God, Sakuya? Are you alright?” Yuuya immediately rose up and went over to his brother.

“Uh-oh.” Leone muttered, looking down at the kneeling Sakuya.

“ _Mon frère!_ Are you alright? Oh dear...” Yuuya crouched down next to Sakuya. “I didn’t think you were this upset! And I had the audacity to tease you!”

But Sakuya didn’t make any effort to face his brother. Digging his head into his right arm, Sakuya let his tears drench his sleeve. He didn’t even bother to mask his snivels. This was not the way Sakuya Le Bel Shirogane should ever act. But there he was, crying his eyes out until they hurt.

Never once in his life that Yuuya thought he would see the day his brother curling up on the ground and _bawling_. Especially over _him_. 

“Okay, okay, we get it, kid. We were rude. We’re sorry. Now please get up. Somebody’s coming to us right now.” Leone lied, hoping that the boy would be embarassed enough to rise and straighten up.

But of course nobody else was coming. And  Sakuya  simply had no will to stop weeping with his head facing down the floor. He didn’t care. There was no self-image to maintain. There was just his honest relief and happiness like never before. And there was Yuuya .

_Yuuya, Yuuya, Yuuya,_ was the only word ringing in his head.

Screw his reputation, screw the aristocracy left in him, and screw what he had been up until that point. He was no Le Bel, or Shirogane, or even Sakuya. Right now, he was just Yuuya’s little brother. And damn everything if this moment was taken away from him.

“Sakuya, please.” Yuuya called him again. “I’m really sorry,  _mon frère._ Lift your head up and face your brother. You’re right. All this time, I had been leaving you hanging in despair without knowing what had truly become of me. Of all things, you deserve my apologies, not a plain explanation! And I trifled with you without acknowledging how you feel!” There was a tinge of deseperation in Yuuya’s voice.

“I don’t think he hears you, Sakazaki.” Leone told Yuuya. But the latter didn’t care. He was still attempting to lift his younger brother’s shoulder, without much success.

“I get it! I get it! Forgive me, Sakuya! Please forgive your brother! “ Yuuya raised his voice above Sakuya’s loud wail. “Oh my God, Sakuya, now you’re making me tear up as well!”

But Sakuya, crying and smiling altogether into his wet sleeve, simply didn’t care. For he had been so high up in the air before and was now finding himself closer to the ground, kissing it with endless gratitude and reprieve.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused about the timeline, you can read more about it on my tumblr post [here](http://s-moresccino.tumblr.com/post/136784688302/notes-about-shirogane-to-sakazaki). However, if you don't feel like doing so, then I'll summarize the post for you. Basically, we all know True Ending takes an undetermined amount of time after the gang escaped from the lab. The thing is, do the events depicted in the happen in a chronological order? It may be, I don't know. The thing is, I have to disagree with the thought that the whole stuff happens in eactly one day. I'll say the brothers' meeting happens either weeks or months after the incident, the scene with Okosan and Anghel can either happen at any point, and the dialogue with the doctor most definitely takes years after that.
> 
> In any way, here's my temporary take on the matter unless Holiday Star says otherwise. Yeah, I haven't gotten my hands on it so please don't talk about HS spoilers to me. Anyways, read and review! And constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
